Forever
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: 'It's only forever, not long at all...' When time is short, do you make forever out of a single moment? Oneshot song-fic set to Queen's 'Who Wants to Live Forever.'


_**Forever**_

**A.N: Yeah, yeah. I know. Another story, but I had no choice. I watched a Labyrinth music video set to Queen's 'Who wants to live forever' and it was such a beautiful video that I wrote this up in an hour**_**. (At like 2 in the morning.) So forgive any typos you see, okay? I really recommend listening to that song while reading this, it really sets the tone for the story. I hope everyone likes this story and if you do, please tell me what you liked about it. **_

_**Please read and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters of Labyrinth. (Wish I did though...T_T) Song is property of Queen. (They are awesome!)**_

_**Only one warning for this story. It does mention death in this story, so read at your own caution.**_

_**Alright, well enough talking on my part, enjoy my songfic entitled, 'Forever.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>There's no time for us<strong>

On the edge of a small town in a rather modest house lay a thin and frail woman in a rather modest bed. Her breathing was rather shallow and raspy and it seemed as if her chest struggled to catch a breath, but still she was propped up against the backboard of her bed re-reading a certain line from a rather beaten up red bound book.

**There's no place for us**

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…." The frail woman lovingly traced those words and sighed.

_I wonder what it would have been like if I had taken that crystal. Would we have been happy Jareth? Would it have been worth-_

**What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us**

**Who wants to live forever**

She clutched the book to her chest as a sob caught in her throat when thoughts of that night rushed into the forefront of her mind. That seems like ages ago, but was really only 10 years ago. It seems as if it was a dream, but the feeling she felt were true and strong to this day.

'_**I have reordered Time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it ALL FOR YOU!'**_

**Who wants to live forever?**

The woman's sobs only got harder as she remembered more of his words. It still hurt to remember that night, to remember what she said to him. _I was such a child then, thinking it was all a part to play. I never did know if you were lying or if it was true what you asked me._

'_**Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'**_

**There's no chance for us**

**It's all decided for us**

"Did you really mean those words, Jareth? Or was it all a part of the game?" She whispers to thin air. Wishing desperately with all her heart that she could hear his answer. Hear his voice one last time before she…

"I meant every word, precious."

**This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us**

That voice caused the young woman's body to jerk upright. Her eyes widened in shock and her tongue felt like lead in her mouth. No words could come out in reply to the gorgeous sight in front of her. There he stood in all his glory, hands on his hips, just like that first night.

He hadn't changed a bit. He was still so tall and lean. His platinum blonde locks fell in disarray around his head and those eyes of his. God those enchanting eyes of his could hold a person captive for hours. He wore dark grey breeches and knee high black boots polished to a high shine with a white poet's shirt that was open to show a tiny glimpse of the medallion around his neck. All in all, he looked absolutely breath-taking. As always.

**Who wants to live forever**

"Well, well precious. If I had known wearing this outfit would get a reaction like this from you, I would of wore it more often."

She shook her head, holding up a hand to silence him. "Don't. Stop, Jareth, just stop. I'm not arguing with you. Not this time."

**Who wants to live forever?**

Jareth was shocked, she always rose to his challenges in the Labyrinth. _Something seems rather off here. _He made his way over to the chair beside her bed and scooted it closer to her, then sat down, propping his feet upon the edge of her bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him and spoke, "Please, do make yourself right at home, Goblin King."

He arched one fine eyebrow at her, then removed his feet and leaned close to her with an almost worried expression on his face. "Sarah, is something troubling you?"

Sarah shook her head, " No! I mean it's nothing, nothing at all."

"Nothing? Tra-la-la, my dear, sweet Sarah. I do believe you are trying to lie to me."

Sarah turned her head away from him, her hair falling to hide her face from his. "It's nothing. Can you just leave now Jareth. I am rather tired. I need to rest."

_Now that definitely isn't the Sarah I know. She's hiding something from me._

**Who dares to love forever?**

"No. No I am not leaving until you tell me what is wrong with you. You were never this way in the Labyrinth, unless your beating me was nothing but a fluke? You were never this weak, Sarah. What has happened to you?"

"Enough! Just go Jareth! Just leave me alone, damn it!"

He stood up from his seat in a rush and instead of leaving, he sat down beside her and grasping her chin with a gloved hand, he turned her face to look at him and what he saw there made his chest hurt.

Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes with red and puffy.

"I'm dying Jareth. I'm dying!" Her voice broke into a sob as she buried her head into his chest, tears leaving dampened marks upon his shirt.

**When love must die**

It felt like a punch to the gut when those words settled in his ears. He gasped for breath as an ache gripped his chest and his eyes started to blur. He blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling. _No. No! It can't be. She can't be…No! Not his Sarah!_

He pushed on her shoulders which caused her to look up at him. His chest ached again.

_I will not let this defeat her. I cannot leave her to this alone. I would never forgive myself if I did._

"How long, Sarah?"

Her eyes were blank in their confusion at his words.

He spoke again, a rough edge to his voice. "How long do we have left Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes dropped to look at her bedding. "The doctors told me it could be 2 weeks maybe less than that. They're not completely sure when it will happen. That's why you need to leave, Jareth."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving precious."

Tears started spilling down her cheeks anew as she argued with him. "You don't understand, Jareth! This is not going to be pretty! When it happens, it's going to happen and nothing you do will be able to stop it! I don't want you to see me like that, Jareth! To see me like this…."

Sarah reached up and tugged on the hair on top of her head, causing the wig to slowly slip off of to reveal her hairless scalp. "This is what it does to you, Jareth. Combined with the Chemo and Radiation, it caused me to lose my hair, be weak as hell, and viciously sick half of the time. I wear the wig to at least look normal in public, so people don't look at me with pity. I don't need it or want it. I don't need you to see me in this state. I feel so ugly sitting in front of you looking like this."

Jareth drew in a sharp breath at her words. He grasped her face in his hands and pulled her closer to him, "You are beautiful Sarah. Absolutely beautiful! Don't you EVER think otherwise, alright?"

"But Jareth-"

I'm not leaving your side, not now, not ever, Sarah."

"Not ever?"

"Never."

His lips gently touched her forehead, then softly kissed her eyelids, moving to her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his lips as they ghost over her face, until finally their lips met in a sweet feather-light kiss.

**But touch my tears with your lips**

**Touch my world with your fingertips**

**And we can have forever**

**And we can love forever**

"I'll be by your side forever, Sarah."

"Forever's not long at all, Jareth."

He touched his forehead to hers as his tears dripped slowly down his cheeks.

He softly replied, "Than forever will be what time we do have left, my love."

**Forever is our today**

**Who wants to live forever?**

**Forever is our today**

Their lips met again as they laid back onto the bed in a loving embrace. Clothes were tenderly removed and flesh was caressed reverently and he gently made love to her that night. Their hearts and souls became one as their bodies did. A bittersweet dance filled with caresses, tears and sweet words whispered between the two.

If forever was only a short moment, then they would make it theirs with no regrets.

**Who waits forever anyway?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: Okay, there it is.<strong>** And yes, I bawled like a baby while writing this story. (Yes I know. Pathetic right?) Well, of course it didn't help that I had Queen on loop the entire time I was writing this. **_

_**Okay, did you like this story or did you hate it endlessly? Please tell me by leaving a review. **_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
